bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Listen Up! (Episode Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Listen Up!", Season 1, episode 24, 24th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Soothing Sounds Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi ha. It's so good to see you and you're just in time. I was just about to check the mail. Oh look. I got mail. I love getting mail. I wonder what I've gotten Today. Oh it's a package for um Bear. That's me. Wow, I wonder what's inside. Well come on in. Hmm. Wait a second. What's that smell? It's you. Ooh. Tell me. Were you just playing in the woods? Cause you smell like trees. And I love trees. Bear: What could be in this little package for me? I can't wait. Gotta open it. Gotta open it. Bear: Ah. The sand, the surf, the seagulls. Loud Male Voice on Tape: Ah. The sand, the surf, the seagulls. Bear: Didn't I just say that? Loud Male Voice on Tape: Yes. Ojo: I don't want Treelo to make sounds! Besides, I'm camping and I was here first! Sounds and Listen Up! (song) Bear: Yeah, sounds. Sounds are great to listen to because no matter how quiet it gets, there's always some sound around that you can hear. Like if we were to stop right now Listen up Ding dong There's a bell Roar There's a roar Whoo There's a yell Quack That's a duck Zzzzzz that's a snore Fast Fast There's some feet on the floor That quack, that roar, that rumbly snore, the clang of a bell and your feet on the floor Wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds On the street, in the air When you're walkin' around And if you're listenin' up to what's going down You can hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Listen up Knock knock There's a knock Squeak There's a squeak Squawk There's a squawk Beep, beep That's a horn. Meow That's a cat. Pop There's a pop Boing What was that? All of the sounds That cat, that knock, that squeak, that squawk The music when you sing and the words when you talk Wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds On the street, in the air When you're walkin' around And if you're listenin' up to what's going down You can hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Wonderful sounds All of the sounds The Birds in the air And your Shoes on the ground I say hey listen up to what's going Down And You'll hear in your ear all the wonderful sounds Whoo! Pip and Pop make a Telephone Now I can lie down and listen to the waves lapping against the shore. While Ojo and Treelo get the camping stuff together. Huh? What's this? Bear: Take two cups, run a string between 'em and you got a telephone. Right, good buddy? Pop: Right you are, Smokey. Bear: Smokey? Bear: Uh, 10-4, good buddy, Clamdigger. Uh, Daddy-O and Smokey links on the hot dogs of life. Uh, over and out. Tutter dances Tutter: You're camping! Not me! Goodbye! Luna arrives at The Otter Pond, discusses about Sounds and Goodbye Song Bear: Let's listen and see what you can here. Treelo: That's a frog! Ojo: That's an owl! Pip and Pop: That's a dog! Bear: Maybe if we can look up in the sky, we can find her. Luna: I think you did get to listen to Relaxing Sounds After All. Treelo: Ooh. Bear: Really? But.. Bear: See, Tutter, we told you. Pip: Yeah, it's really nice. I love camping. Luna: Well, I'd better get back up into the night sky. Tutter: Oh. Luna: Well, there are other campsites that need my light tonight. Tutter: Hmm. Bear: Well, Luna, would you join us and singing a Goodbye Song before you go? Yeah, yeah, Join us. Join us. Oh, yeah, please. Luna: Oh, I would love to. I would just love to. ♪ Hey, this was really fun ♪ Bear, Treelo, Ojo, Tutter, Pip and Pop: Bye now. Bear: Wow, what a day. What a campout, ha ha ha. Well Thanks for visiting. Good night. Oh by the way, the best sound to me is where you say hello. I hope... Bear: Good night, Tutter. Tutter: Good night, Bear. Pip and Pop: Good night, Bear. Bear: Good night, Pip. Good night, Pop. Treelo: Good night, Bear. Bear: Good night, Treelo. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts